


Pearl Texts The Mystery Girl

by AmethystDrakon



Category: SU - Fandom, Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Last one out of beach city spoilers, Pearl texting mystery girl, cute texty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystDrakon/pseuds/AmethystDrakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg gets Pearl a phone and Amethyst sends the first text. Pearl spends the rest of the night texting the cute mystery girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl Texts The Mystery Girl

Pearl and the Mystery Girl

Pearl sat on the couch, staring at the phone. When Steven had told Greg about Pearl getting that girl’s number, he had immediately gone out to purchase her a phone so they could communicate. She had already added a few contacts, Steven, Greg, and even Peridot, who had also received a phone.

But she hadn’t added the girl to her contacts. The piece of paper gave Pearl the girl’s number, but not her name. A simple “S” was all Pearl had to go by. The number was already typed in the “new message” bar, and all she had to do was send a message. But what would she say? She didn’t even know this girl’s name!

“C’mon, P! Just text her already!” Amethyst whined.

“I don’t know what to say,” Pearl replied, glancing up at the purple gem and Steven. They were folding the laundry, something she had been doing as well before Garnet suggested she take a break.

“Just say hi!” Amethyst replied, throwing a shirt at Steven. 

“Oh, and be sure to tell her it’s you,” Steven replied, dodging the shirt.

Pearl groaned and stood up. “Seriously, can’t you two do something seriously?”

“It’s just laundry,” Steven said, running to pick up the shirt Amethyst had thrown.

Pearl started folding the laundry, when she heard movement behind her. She turned to see Amethyst with the phone. “Amethyst! What are you doing!?” Dropping the clothes, she dived for the phone. 

She ripped it from the quartz's hands and landed awkwardly on the couch. Amethyst was laughing, but Pearl was too busy trying to look at the screen. She re-opened the messaging app and opened the conversation. “Hey its Pearl” was written in a blue speech bubble.

“Amethyst!” Pearl yelled, biting her nails.

“What? I just started the conversation for you!” Amethyst replied.

“You didn’t even spell “it’s” right!” Pearl yelled back. She was going to say more but was distracted by another speech bubble, a grey one with three dots changing in size. “What’s going on? Steven, what does this mean?”

Steven jumped onto the couch to glance at the phone. Any other time she would have scolded him for jumping on the furniture, but right now Pearl was too worried to care. 

“That means she’s typing,” Steven said.

“What’s she typing?” Pearl asked, more nervous than she had been in years. In the back of her mind she was wondering how a human could manage to make her feel this way when she had been indifferent to them for thousands of years.

The “...” bubble disappeared, and a moment later another speech bubble replaced it. “Hey, you texted ;) started to think you wouldn’t”

“She answered!” Pearl exclaimed.

“Great, now answer back,” Amethyst said, walking to the kitchen.

“Right,” Pearl replied, sitting down on the couch as Steven went to join Amethyst in searching for food.

Pearl : Sorry about that, I didn’t have a phone until today.

? : You didn’t have a phone? I thought everyone did XD

Pearl : I’ve never had the need for one until now. I didn’t know any humans that I wanted to converse with.

? : lol well it’s nice to know you want to talk to me :)  
? : So what are you up to?

Pearl : I’m texting with you.

? : Haha, true.

The two kept texting well into the night. Pearl had warped up to the laundry room/hand of the temple, as she didn’t have a phone signal in her room. It was two in the morning when the mystery girl finally texted “Woah, it’s late. I’m gonna head to bed, talk to you tomorrow? ;)”

Pearl : Wait!  
Pearl : You still haven’t told me your name. I’m guessing it’s not just “s”.

? : lol you’re right, I haven’t told you.

Pearl : You haven’t, we’ve all been calling you “mystery girl”.

? : Mystery girl? I like that ;) Just all me Mystery.

Pearl : But that’s not your name, is it?

? : well no, but I like it.  
? : How ‘bout I tell you my name some other time?  
? : Like… on a date?

Pearl could feel a blush on her cheeks. 

Pearl : Sounds good. I’ve never been on a date before.

? : Don’t worry, I’ll plan everything. When are you available?

Pearl : Whenever we’re not fighting shard fusions or corruptions  
Pearl : I can ask Garnet for an estimate of when our next fight will be

? : Not sure what that means, but sure :) I’ll plan something fun and let you know about it in the morning. Goodnight!

Pearl : Goodnight

Pearl continued to sit on the hand, looking out over the beach. The wind was flowing through her hair and over the water, making it twinkle a rainbow of colours as the sun rose. When the sun was at a decent height and Pearl guessed it was around 9, Pearl stood up to warp back and wake Steven. Before she did, she opened her phone and went to the contacts. A few moments later her phone vibrated.

Mystery : Goodmorning :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this and I'll write more Pearl x Mystery girl! Also let me know what kind you want, more fluff, some smut, some angst? Let me know! ^u^


End file.
